


落款

by Tenderisaghost



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenderisaghost/pseuds/Tenderisaghost
Summary: 樱屋敷薰喝醉酒后有一个奇怪的嗜好，那就是在他的童年玩伴南城虎次郎身上写毛笔字。
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, 南城虎次郎 | 樱屋敷薰
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	落款

"白痴大猩猩！你再乱动的话信不信我把你的皮扒下来！"   
"是你这变态狸猫的毛笔弄得我太痒了！"  
此时，南城虎次郎正让自己童年玩伴兼仇敌樱屋敷薰摁在身下，被当成一张人皮宣纸在上面挥毫泼墨。也只怪今晚虎次郎忘记把酒藏好，白天摆出来的好酒又让薰喝了个精光，随后他便这样发起了"酒疯"来。  
湿润的笔尖流畅地在肌肤上游走，触感像极了软舌的舔舐，散落的长发扫过胸膛，让虎次郎越发地感到酥痒难耐。薰左脚上的足袋已让他自己来回挪动取墨时蹭掉了半截，却还是浑然不知的样子，虎次郎侧目盯着那只半露的纤细裸足，忍不住伸手扯走了那个松垮垮的布袋，结果又被薰呵斥了一番，便只能继续老老实实地当他的人皮宣纸。  
"你这家伙，怎么还是这么喜欢在人身上乱涂乱画。"  
"我可不是在乱画哦，" 薰轻轻舔了一口笔尖，粉色的舌头顿时染上了墨渍，"知名AI书法家亲自为你研磨提笔可是你的荣幸。"   
"谁稀罕啊……"  
虎次郎想起小学时期，薰和自己曾当过一段时间的前后桌。坐在后桌的虎次郎，不知怎的，总想要捉弄一下前桌的薰——有时是拿铅笔尖戳他的后背，有时是在纸上画乌龟然后悄悄地贴到他背上，有时是往他脖子上吹气，将发尾吹得乱七八糟……那时的薰还没像现在这样蓄起瀑布般的长发，但头发长度却也比大多数小男孩要长得多，每天看着那碍眼的碎发搭在前桌白皙的脖子上，总让虎次郎感到莫名的恼火。  
当然薰也不是好惹的，每每被虎次郎捉弄，都会回过头来臭骂他一顿，或是干脆吵着吵着就掐起架来，最后以两人一起被老师赶到课室外罚站反省告终。虽然大多数薰时候都是当场回击，但有时他也会悄悄报复。有一回，薰从家里偷来了毛笔和墨汁，趁着虎次郎趴在桌子上呼呼大睡时在他脸上画了只小老虎，不知情的虎次郎醒来后顶那副涂鸦四处晃，被同学嘲笑了一番。随后那一场架，直接让虎次郎磕掉了一颗原本就摇摇欲坠的门牙，让薰又找到了个笑话他的理由。  
对于童年玩伴这奇怪的醉后嗜好，虎次郎倒也不是没有反抗过。薰第一次脑热发酒疯往人身上写字的时候，虎次郎可没有现在这么顺从，然而反击的结果却是薰循着醉意把墨汁撇得到处都是，最后他打扫了好几天才把散布房间各个角落的污渍弄干净。  
"啧，这太阳纹身好碍事啊。喂，类人猿，你在意大利留学的时候，交了不少女朋友吧？肯定过了段逍遥日子，能让你那么念念不忘还纹身纪念。"  
"那肯定咯，我可是很受欢迎的。"  
"嘁——那么多女友，就没一个认认真真交往的，说到底还是个人渣，所以说你到底喜欢怎样的女人？"  
"我……"  
"嘘！我来猜……肯定还是小麦色皮肤，深色卷发，胸大腰细的摩登系女人。"  
"完全相反……"  
"难不成是传统古典系的？算了，让卡拉来。卡拉，帮我推算出大猩猩的理……"  
"喂喂喂打住！不要用机器窥探我的个人隐私啊——"   
"……你在我面前有个屁的隐私。"  
被虎次郎打断后，薰也放弃在那碍事的纹身上继续写字，只是在那空空的圆心里画了一只歪歪扭扭的虎，让那纹身顿时变得滑稽了不少。虎次郎看不见他又在自己手臂上写了些什么，只是仍沉浸在刚才的思绪里。的确，从幼儿园起就结下孽缘的南城虎次郎和樱屋敷薰在彼此的面前几乎毫无隐私可言，他们是最了解彼此的人，但也只有一件事，虎次郎始终对他的童年玩伴有所保留。"薰，你了解机器，了解数据，却不明白人的心，"虎次郎如此默念着，但又转念一想，发觉自己从一开始，就没打算让他明白。他们两人从小纠缠到大，许多事都既不合理又顺理成章地发生了，他们既越过了朋友这条界，又没有越出这条界，"只要一直待在这个暧昧的边缘，就能永远留在他的身边吧"。  
薰一边抱怨着肌肉上不平整的沟壑让他写不好字，又一边用指尖轻来回摩娑着。他蘸完墨回来，又是双腿岔开坐在虎次郎腹上，刚才喝酒时薰就出了点汗，于是现在那白花花腿肉就黏糊糊地贴在虎次郎的腰侧，虎次郎感到自己的意识似乎开始游走在理智消散的边缘。   
他想要吻他。  
只是一个吻而已，跟其他的身体接触没有太大区别。现在起身抱住他的话，未干墨水会弄脏他的和服，明早起来又要大吵一顿吧，可即便如此，也还是好想要吻他。  
"薰，写了这么多，难道不印个落款吗？" 虎次郎坐起身，向他永远的童年玩伴吻了下去……


End file.
